Harry Potter and the Rise of The Fallen
by Mokushi Ryuu
Summary: rewrite of HPaTCAP. Over the summer, Harry's body changes into something more powerful and deadly. He's become a scion of the first race, the creators of the universe. With Voldemort dead, Harry will face a new foe, one greater than any force on earth. -
1. Chapter 1

This is the Re-Write of my story "Harry Potter and the Clan Atrum Pennae" because my ex writing partner is disputing the validity of my claim of Authorship. So, fuck him and enjoy!

Full Summary: Over the Summer, Harry's body changes into something more powerful, and deadly. He's become a Scion of the first race, The Creators of the Universe. With Voldemort dead, Harry will face a new foe, one more powerful than anything on earth. Can Harry stop it and save the world again, all the while dealing with being the mate of a Fallen Prince, one of the Deadliest warriors alive?

* * *

Harry sat staring into his pumpkin juice, mind in turmoil, body hidden behind a glamour.

* * *

The summer before his seventh year had been plenty eventful; Bill and Fleur had gotten married, Remus and Tonks were Expecting their first child soon, Voldemort had been obliterated, Harry had kissed the Dursley's goodbye fore good, and Harry had turned into some kind of creature.

It had started happening in the last month of school; his shoulder blades itched like angry ants were swarming them, biting and stinging. It became a common sight to see Harry downing some sort of potion to temporarily ease the pain.

He quickly learned a glamour to cover the disgusting bony growths that were sprouting like a whole new hand. His finger nails became claws, he became an expert at body grooming spells. When his pupils disappeared and came back as three crescent shapes with their points aimed outward, he hid them with a spell that needed to be replaced daily.

Waking up his third night home with eight inch long Black horns sprouting from his forehead and giant dragon's wings folded neatly against his back, Harry panicked.

In his agitated state, Harry's Magic lashed out and everyone within a five block radius was knocked unconscious. Unknowing of this, Harry sank to his knees, grabbing onto his horns, silvery tears flowing from his eyes and landing against the floor with a sizzle.

His whimpered pleas of making the new additions go away was answered suddenly with the abrupt and painful disappearance of his wings and horns.

He'd crawled back into his ratty bed and fell into a troubled sleep. Rather then being haunted by the nightmares Voldemort's mind had fed him, he bore witness to an entire lost history.

He lay there for nearly a week, scaring his relatives into baring the door, thinking he was dead. They told no one a thing and Dudley used his only skill, forging, to make sure he sent out an "update on how he was doing".

When next he awoke, Harry instantly and wandlessly glamoured himself, hiding the runes his horns and wings had left behind. Here, he was presented with a new problem. He now had a tail. It was five feet long and made of a reddish-Black skin, the same colour as his horns, it was a traditional Devil Tail.

* * *

Harry sighed again, but quickly growled as Dean shoved Seamus into him. The Irish boy jumped back, eyes wide in shock and fear. He was still skittish around Harry after it had come out that Voldemort was indeed alive, and Seamus had said those horrible things to him.

"S-sorry H-Harry." Seamus stuttered. Harry nodded curtly to him, stood, and elegantly swept from the hall, ignoring all of the eyes that watched his lithe form glide from the room.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in thought as the boy-who-lived strode from the hall. He had changed so much in the short time he'd been away. He'd grown to a nice height of six feet, his once wild hair now hung to his shoulders in a wavy mass.

His bearing had changed as well. It used to be that he walked around with a slump to his shoulders, head down. Now he walked with his head held high, but eyes so distant.

He was concerned for the boy.

* * *

_ 'Pestilence!' Harry hissed at Voldemort. The magically drained Dark Lord watched in shock as thousands of tiny little bugs came crawling down Harry's arm, bursting through the skin at his wrist and crawling down his hand where it was fisted in Voldemort's robes, and began burrowing into Voldemort's skin._

_ The Dark Lord screamed as they ate his flesh on their journey though him._

_ Harry watched on, stony faced, as Voldemort was eaten._

_ Once the former Dark Lord was nothing more than skin and Bones Harry dispelled the glowing shield that obscured them from scrutiny and walked away, leaving the Order and the Ministry to deal with the shocked Death Eaters._

_ To this day he refused to tell anyone how he defeated the Dark Lord._

* * *

It's super short, I know, but hopefully it'll get longer. I wrote it while watching the new "The Day the Earth Stood still" with the always sexy Keanu Reeves, so that's where the little bug things came from.

Let me know if you like this so far and if I should continue!

Fav it! Review it! Love it!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the Re-Write of my story "Harry Potter and the Clan Atrum Pennae" because my ex writing partner is disputing the validity of my claim of Authorship. So, fuck him and enjoy!

Full Summary: Over the Summer, Harry's body changes into something more powerful, and deadly. He's become a Scion of the first race, The Creators of the Universe. With Voldemort dead, Harry will face a new foe, one more powerful than anything on earth. Can Harry stop it and save the world again, all the while dealing with being the mate of a Fallen Prince, one of the Deadliest warriors alive?

* * *

Draco Malfoy was no fool. He knew something was up with the Golden Boy of Gryffindor, and he was chomping at the bit to figure it out.

He wasn't the only one to see the change in Potter, but he was going to be the one who figured it out.

* * *

Gasping for breath, a bloody and singed Lucius Malfoy stumbled through the fireplace and into Severus Snape's rooms, where he collapsed onto the ground, body shaking and unable to continue.

He prayed that his apparating several dozen times had thrown his pursuers off of his trail. Having tried one last time to resurrect Voldemort, he's broken into the Department of Mysteries and Pierced the veil with an instrument long held by his family.

Without this mystical key the veil was simply a gateway to nothingness, but with it, it was a doorway to the Realm of Old Blood. The home of the Gods of Old, creators of the Universe, of Magic itself.

He'd managed to open the door, but before he could step through to plead his case, nearly a dozen stunningly beautiful men had appeared in the room either with a burst of flame, a cloud of mist, or a small localised wind tunnel.

They'd instantly shot spells at him, grabbed at him, and one even bit him. Being an employee of the Ministry he could apparate out so he did, several times to get them off of his tail before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron and flooing to Severus' quarters.

He heaved a great shuddering sob and passed out. The bite mark on his shoulder went from bruised to Black, and started throbbing.

* * *

At that same moment Harry Potter could be found locked away in the empty bathroom, glamours gone and new additions in full view.

His horns had grown, stretching just shy of a full foot they were ridged at intervals ending in a wicked point. His skin shown as if he had swallowed a moon, his eyes glowed a luminous green. His teeth had, thankfully, remained the same.

He was thin enough that you could see his ribs, but he was also toned, so that his muscle definition clearly showed through his nearly translucent luminous skin.

The skin around his eyes was Black that bled into red that bled into white, the same for the tips of his fingers. The nails were thick Black claws. His wings, which had a thirteen foot wingspan, were literally the wings of a Dragon.

The scaly appendages twitched as they rearranged themselves into a folded position at his back. Harry's twitching tail caught his attention. He sighed and took a deep breath.

He froze, as a scent reached his nostrils.

A low growl started in his chest, rolled up his throat, and escaped as a roar that cracked the glass in every mirror, and shattered the glass sconce covers. The bathroom was plunged into darkness, but Harry could see as if it was day.

If he could have seen his eyes he would have seen that they had turned all Black.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore jerked suddenly as a roar shook the castle. All windows exploded outward and the hall erupted into chaos. Flitwick instantly charmed the glass which became feathers while Dumbledore stood and sent up orange sparks to gain everyone's attention.

"No one move! Everyone must remain in the Great Hall for their own safety!" he turned to his staff. "Minerva, Severus, with me. The rest of you guard the hall." they all nodded, faces grave.

Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore swept from the hall, the doors sealing themselves behind them.

"Albus, what do you think it is?" Minerva asked, looking to Albus for guidance.

"There are very few creatures of Magic powerful enough to over come the enchantments on Hogwarts, three in fact; Archmage/Demi-Gods, the Aos Si, and _The Fallen_." Dumbledore said in a hushed whisper.

"The Fallen?" Minerva asked.

"The Fallen are beings imbued with the same power that created the universe. It is said that they were once the gods of old, who were overthrown and cast out by the newer gods. The Original Fallen still live to this day, but remain separated from this world.

"Their children, called The Lesser Fallen however, mated with humans, giving their offspring great power. Merlin himself was the great-great-great-great grandson of one of the Lesser Fallen. It is also speculated that the four founder's had Fallen Blood. No one knows for sure, and we must pray that it is not a Lesser Fallen that has invaded our school."

* * *

Twelve men, armed to the teeth, knelt before a woman seated on a throne. Her stunning silvery hair cascaded over her shoulders in gentle waves, her bright green eyes were narrowed as one of the men knelt before her spoke.

"We arrived too late to stop him from opening the gate, but we prevented him from going through. We are unaware at this time if anything managed to escape before we resealed the gate." the man said, standing.

"Well done my children, you may retire." she ordered. She watched with emotionless eyes as they filed from the throne room, each seeking their own quarters and wives. "Roherion*, stay."

The man who had spoken to her paused and waited for the other men to leave before he ripped off his helmet and hurled it into the stone wall across the room.

"They swore! They swore to us that it would never be opened!" he roared. Great Black leathery wings burst free from his back, thankfully there was already space for them in his armor or he could have been badly injured. Large Black horns sprouted from his sandy blond hair, angled back and ending in a wicked point nearly two feet long.

"We will summon their Minister and ask him why security was so lax. We will impress upon him the seriousness of what could have happened had even a single Old One entered this world." Queen Ariadne said.

"Thank you mother." Roherion said, bowing.

"You will be joining the family for dinner, yes?" though phrased as a question it was really a thinly veiled order.

"Yes mother." Roherion said. He had done all he could to avoid having a dinner with his family, his brother's and their wives, his sister, and his parents Queen Ariadne and The King Consort Cedric.

"I do not like that fact that you have been avoiding me." she said, eyes clouding over until they were all Black. She slowly rose from the throne, her fitted chainmail gown rasping over the marble floor as she stalked towards him.

"It was not my-" he started.

"Don't lie. You joined the Elite so that you could be away as often as you could. That ends tonight. If you wish to continue you will dine with us." she said, a low hissing quality entering her voice.

"I will be there mother." Roherion said, bowing from the waist.

"Dismissed." the Queen said, leaving the room. Roherion rolled his eyes and retracted his horns, but left his wings free. Picking up his helmet, he left the empty throne room, not looking forwards to dinner in the least.

* * *

* Roherion - Ro-hEEr-e-on

It's sorta longer, and I hope I've answered a couple of questions and that I've created even more questions.

Let me know if you like this so far and if I should continue!

Fav it! Review it! Love it!


	3. Chapter 3

3.

They had searched the whole castle, finding nothing. Dumbledore's tenuous grasp on the wards told him the being was still in the castle, but because it was so powerful he couldn't pinpoint it.

The three of them had just entered the dungeons when they heard a pained scream coming from Severus' quarters. In their rush they were not prepared to burst through the door and come upon a screaming Lucius Malfoy pinned to the ceiling by a Black eyed Harry Potter who was occupied with biting a Black mark on Lucius' shoulder.

Spells were fired and intercepted by Harry's free hand as he continued to eat Lucius' flesh.

"Harry! HARRY! Stop this at once!" Dumbledore bellowed. Harry ignored him. More spells were fired, but were absorbed into Harry's skin.

When finally the Black mark on Lucius' shoulder was gone Harry let him go, causing him to fall to the ground in an undignified lump. He gracefully dropped from the ceiling and reverted to normal. He gave the three staff members a horrified look before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out on top of Lucius.

Dumbledore stared intently at the unconscious form of who he knew to be Harry Potter, but it was not the Harry Potter that he knew. This Harry Potter had horns and wings and a tail and claws.

This Harry Potter was an entirely different creature than what he had helped bring into the world. He was more powerful, more beautiful, and darker. Not that he could help being any of those things.

Being a Fallen, darkness was in their blood, evidenced by the added appendages. The aged sorcerer stood from the place where he'd a kept a three day vigil over the one man he'd successfully moulded into greatness.

He brought out his wand and levelled it at the sleeping figure, eyes shining with determined regret. Taking a deep breath through his crooked nose, he opened his mouth and began uttering an incantation in a language long forgotten.

A reddish-Black wing snapped up, throwing him away from the body and across the room as it and it's twin wrapped around Harry, encasing him in a membranous cocoon. The winged shell glowed briefly, using Harry's inherent Fallen powers to protect him.

Dumbledore stood to his feet, swaying slightly. He took several small and shaky steps back to his original position at Harry's side. He took a moment to regain stability and once more began intoning the incantation. He began to glow an eerie purple light. Just as he neared completion of the spell to end Harry's life a cold voice broke his concentration.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, human?"

Roherion reluctantly entered his families castle for the first time in fifteen years not in his capacity as the Head of the Elite. He followed a blue skinned servant to the formal dining room, where a feast had been laid out.

His five half-brothers, with their wives, and his half-sister were waiting behind their chairs for their mother, Queen Ariadne and her husband King Consort Cedric. Roherion's father was a sore point for him, the man having been killed shortly after impregnating Ariadne.

His half brother Eben never let him forget that he was the result of an infidelity on the part of his mother, and that Roherion was not a member of their family. Those words, repeated over a span of ninety-eight years tortured Roherion and only firmed his resolve to flee his mother's home and continue his father's legacy as a fierce warrior.

So far, he'd done well.

The doors at the other end of the dining room banged open and a tight-lipped Ariadne stormed out, face devoid of colour and an angry air about her. She marched to her place at the head of the table, shaking her head at her husband when he tried to claim the seat next to her.

"Roherion, take the seat next to me." she ordered. Roherion's amethyst eyes widened as he hastened to take the seat of the King Consort, while his step-father took the seat at the far end of the long table. "It is good to have you home." she murmured.

"I am a stranger here." Roherion said.

"A fact that I lament." Ariadne said, shooting a glare down the table. She gestured for her other children to sit down, and they did, careful not to draw attention to themselves.

Food was served by the staff and started on in silence. Princess Rosamell broke the heavy atmosphere.

"It is good to see you again, dear brother." she said, smiling a true smile at him. Of all his siblings, Rosamell was the most compassionate and intelligent.

"I have missed our talks, sister mine." Roherion said.

"Roherion, I have much to discuss with you." Eben, his second oldest brother said, shooting Roherion a look that spoke of pain.

"I'd like to have a word with you as well. I owe you so much." Roherion said, growling. "I feel that I must repay you for your kindness upon our last meeting." though the words were kind, the edge in Roherion's voice sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"No talk of blood-sport at the table." Ariadne reprimanded. "How have you been?" she asked, turning to Roherion.

"As if that's relevant. He's turned his back on our family." Eben hissed.

"Go fuck yourself!" Roherion growled standing to his feet.

"Sit. Down." Ariadne commanded. "Can we not have a civil dinner, just once? Eben, Roherion has not been at this table for fifteen years, let us have a meal in peace."

Eben stood and threw his napkin down onto his plate.

"I will not dine with that bastard." his wife Bree stood as well.

"I will not tell you again, sit down." Ariadne ordered. Eben sat sullenly and dinner was completed in a terse atmosphere.

As soon as the dinner plates were cleared and desert served, Ariadne turned to Roherion.

"I want you, and a small delegation, to travel to The British Ministry of Magic and speak to their leader. He must answer for the lax security around the gateway. You will also determine if anything escaped from the Other World." she ordered quietly. Roherion could see that the thought of anything escaping from The Other World scared her.

"Wouldn't it be marvellous if the Old Gods were brought back, mother?" Aden, the oldest, asked.

"There are a lot who think so, but they do not know the true horrors the Old Gods would bring with them. Those of us who remember, live in fear of the day when the seals are broken and the Old Gods return. They will destroy this world, and scatter our ashes to the wind."

Roherion kept a mask of cool interest as the blustering Minister of Magic stuttered and stumbled his way through excuses and accusation as to why security around the veil was so lax.

He was joined on this mission by his half brother's Aden and Adon, the twins. They were just as bored as he was, but had far more patience than their youngest brother.

"Seeing as you are the head of the government, and you swore an oath upon taking office to keep the veil guarded at all times, you will fulfill the conditions of the punishment." Roherion said.

"I assure you, Highness, that the culprit will be apprehended." Fudge promised. Roherion smiled inside and segued into his true reason for coming.

"Before he escaped, I managed to mark the trespasser. Unfortunately, I need your permission to apprehend the perpetrator. Keep in mind we chose to ignore the break in a couple of years ago when several children, broke into the room, and someone entered the veil. I'm sure you can accommodate our request."

"O-of course, my Lord. You have the ministries permission to search wherever you need to." Fudge said. He'd have agreed to anything to get the three of them out of his office and the building altogether.

"You'll put it in writing, signed and sealed by your office." Roherion ordered, drawing looks of surprise from the minister as well as from both of his brothers. Roherion had never displayed his dominance so prominently before.

Fudge quickly wrote out the order of permission and all but shoved it into Roherion's hands.

"If that is all?" he asked.

"For now." Roherion said standing. Flanked by his older brothers, he strode from the Ministry, the aura of power around them intoxicating.

"Where do we start?" Aden asked, as the three of them stood outside of the phone Booth leading into the Ministry.

"The tracker was lost in Scotland. There is a Magic school there."

"How was it lost? Only a Fallen can detect and remove a tracker." Adon said.

"Then there must be one at this school." Aden said, face grim. As the Royal Record Keeper he would know of every single Fallen living outside of their Hidden Realm.

"Let's go and find out." Roherion said. The nodded and disappeared, Roherion in a column of flames, and the twins is whorls of white smoke.

They all three reappeared at the great gates of Hogwarts.

"The enchantments were laid by a Fallen. Tenth generation by the feel of it." Adon said. Roherion nodded and relaxed his shoulder's, bringing his power to hover above his skin. The wards recognised him for what he was and the three of them passed through unmolested.

The entrance hall was deserted and they looked around curiously. Until they felt a spike of Fallen Magic, it had a defensive feel to it and very few things could call out a Fallen's defensive Magic.

They disappeared and reappeared outside of a room in which an old man was glowing purple and enchanting a Dark spell. Recognising the heritage obliteration curse for what it was, Roherion grew angry.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing, human?" he growled.


End file.
